The Bet
by PrincessJordy
Summary: Emmett makes a bet that he can get over 10 phone numbers using the lamest pick-up lines ever. But what happens when he meets Rosalie Hale a beautiful and lonely young woman? Will she get her heartbroken? Will he change his ways? All-Human AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I don't make any money from this.**

**A/N: I've never written an all-human fan fiction before and I don't even know if it will be good, I'm not even sure I've ever read an AH AU before… I just wrote it on a whim. So I just want to know if you think I should keep writing it. I don't know if this has been done before, probably at one time or another for Bella/Edward, but I wanted to write a Rosalie/Emmett story! **

**Tell me if you think I should keep going I also would love to hear what you like and what you don't.**

* * *

**Emmett:**

Emmett liked to gamble. He was good at it. Better yet, he liked to make bets.

He happened to be watching TV at his friend Edward's house on the day he made the most important bet of his life. It didn't seem like an important bet at the time but it would.

All his friends were there. Jasper sitting in one of the chairs, slouching, his girlfriend, fashion designer and shopaholic, Alice Brandon was sitting on the arm of his chair.

Edward Cullen sat on the couch, his girlfriend Bella Swan, curled up at his side. Emmett sat alone.

"Pick up lines like that never work." Bella announced rolling her eyes, as the couple on the TV kissed passionately.

"Of course they don't. I don't believe anyone's stupid enough to fall for that." Agreed Alice.

The two girls shared a look and together they said, "Jessica Stanley."

Everyone smiled at that, Jessica Stanley was one of the most annoying girls in the school and constantly trying to hold on to any ounce of popularity she could get. She had pretended to be Bella's friend when Bella had first moved to Forks, Washington two years ago at age 15. However, Bella had stopped hanging out around her when she'd become friends with Alice and soon after that started dating Edward.

Emmett thought it was nice that his two friends had found two people who made them happy, but that wasn't the life for him. He had girlfriends every once in while, but never anything serious.

"They do if you know how to use them right." Emmett muttered.

The girls glared at him and the boys snickered.

"Emmett," Alice said sweetly, "you never get dates."

Jasper snickered again making Emmett glare at him.

"I purpose a bet." Jasper said, grinning at Emmett. They had a game of betting at stupid things.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"You try to get up to ten phone number using cheesy pick-up lines. If you can I'll give you a hundred bucks and if I win you give me a hundred."

"Deal."

Edward and Bella shared a look. Ever the gentleman Edward started, "I'm not so sure if that's a good idea-"

"How long do I have?"

Jasper thought about it for a while. A hundred was a lot considering they were all saving up for college, even though he was sure he was getting a scholarship with his grades, he would still need the money.

"Three weeks."

Emmett nodded, that was plenty of time.

Bella and Alice shook their heads. How stupid could teenage guys be?

* * *

**Rosalie:**

Rosalie Hale posed with all the other girls, against the white backdrop, that would show a beach after the graphics were added. She loved doing the shoots, but today wasn't one of her good days.

"That's perfect! We're finished here!" Yelled the photographer, Annie Schreiber. "Great job girls! Rose, you looked amazing."

Rosalie sighed in relief and hurried off to the changing rooms.

She had been modeling for a new swimsuit line featured at a new store opening in the summer, and she wished she had a better gig than another girl in a swimsuit, but maybe someone would see her picture and want to use her for a more important shoot.

Rosalie looked herself over in the mirror. According to the rest of the world, Rosalie was amazingly beautiful, with her long golden blond hair and slim figure, that to quote her mother "any woman would kill for".

According to Rosalie, there were prettier girls in the world, maybe it was the gaping hole in her self-confidence but she didn't see what was so "amazing" about her.

"Hey," her best friend Vera greeted. "Great job."

Vera wasn't really cut out for the modeling world; she was pretty, but too kind. She worried about other people too often to do her any good. She didn't want it bad enough, sometimes Rosalie wondered if she wanted it enough either.

"Thanks, you too." Rosalie smiled.

Vera reached grabbed her bag and searched for her clothes, pulling out a long Maxi-dress and a coat.

"Are you going out tonight?"

"Yeah," She smiled down at the clothes in her hand, "Will is picking me up later and we're going to dinner. Italian

Rosalie smiled wistfully; she wanted love like the one Vera had.

The rest of the girls walked (or stuttered in some cases) into the changing room.

"You looked amazing, Mara!"

A pretty girl with shiny black hair smiled at the compliment. "Of course I did."

Rosalie bristled as she looked at her.

Mara was stuck-up, and honestly thought she deserved to have the world handed to her on a silver platter.

"Rosalie, nice _try_ out there."

Rosalie pulled on her sweats and hoodie and forced a smile.

"Thanks, Mara," she replied as if she hadn't understood the insult. "You too!"

Mara just kept on grinning.

"See you later, Vera." Rosalie called and hurried to her BMW. She hated driving the flashy car, it wasn't that she hated the car, in fact, she loved the car to death, but it was from her father and she resented that.

Her father was the CEO of a large chain of banks and very rich and he did not seem to think she'd make a career for herself. He had never been much of a father, he'd never been mean to her in her life, but that might have been because he'd never been around.

Her mother was caught up in looks and money and wanted Rosalie to be more like her.

As soon as she was old enough, she had moved out. She now lived in a small apartment in Port Angelus, doing whatever modeling she could do in California. There was going to be a big opening of a chain store in Port Angelus in the summer, and she had been chosen as one of the local models for a catalogue. It was the only local job she had gotten yet, but that was okay.

As soon as she had the money, she was going to move to New York. Now it was easier just to do cheap local commercials and ads.

Rosalie unlocked her apartment and threw her bag on the floor. She really needed to do something about the lay out. It was ugly and was nowhere near her dream home.

The big house with a large yard, and naturally someone else to clean it. Maybe a swing set for her little child. She wanted a child more than anything in the world, but her problem was finding a man. Men saw her as nothing more than a pretty face and nothing more than that. Maybe she'd adopt.

She walked into the one bedroom, there was a bed and a bookshelf and that was about it for the bedroom. No closet in there, she used the main closet in the living room. It didn't really fit all her things; she had to keep them folded in a box under her bed. That was the problem with coming from a rich family. She had packed up everything she had and sold whatever she could not fit.

Rosalie sighed, maybe things would be easier if she just got a job is a mechanic, she could fix cars for a living.

She sighed and went to take a shower, she had about 15 different products she needed to wash out of her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett**

Emmett and his friends, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella, walked into the cafeteria, the following Monday after they made the bet.

"So, I think we should throw a party!" Alice concluded, Emmett wasn't sure what she'd been saying before though.

"That sounds like a great idea." Jasper agreed, which in truth wasn't say much since he thought everything Alice said was great.

"Hold on," Emmett said. He'd seen Jessica Stanley. Bella and Alice had said she would fall for those lame pick up lines, so maybe he'd test their theory.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" She looked up annoyed.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together."

Jessica giggled a little.

"You would?"

Alice looking on in disgust turned to Bella. "No way. She's falling for it."

"I know…"

Back with Jessica and Emmett, he was in the middle of what he called operation flattery.

"I was just wondering, beautiful women don't give me their phone numbers often. Can I have yours?"

She giggled again. "Sure,"

Emmett's friends looked at him in shock. He's actually done it; he'd gotten the first phone number with a cheesy pick-up line.

"He'll never cease to amaze you." Muttered Edward, taking Bella's hand and leading her to the lunch table, Jasper did the same, twirling Alice around in circles as they went. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

When Emmett came to the table Edward and Bella were debating about Wuthering Heights again and Alice was trying to get Jasper to come shopping with her so she could makeover his wardrobe.

Emmett sat down by himself at the end of the table. Sometimes he very alone.

* * *

**Rosalie**

Another person feeling alone that day was Rosalie Hale. She didn't have work and she'd been at the gym all morning long and was tired.

She watched couples strolling by holding hands, or women and their children walking along looking into shop windows. Her life was horrible.

"Rosalie," Vera greeted, walking up with her boyfriend William.

"Hi, Vera, Will!"

"I'll go get us a table." William whispered to Vera, kissing her softly on the cheek, and going inside the café that Rosalie was currently sitting at. She was seated outside, under a giant umbrella, which was there to keep the table dry, since it was hardly ever sunny here.

"Rose! Guess what!" Vera cried sitting down across the table from her.

"What is it?"

"I'm getting married!" She held up her hand to show her engagement ring.

"Oh my god, Vera! That's wonderful!" Rosalie smiled, trying to push away how sorry she felt for herself and hugging her friend.

"I'm having trouble with the wedding planes though." Vera admitted.

"Oh?"

"Well I have my whole dream wedding planned out…there's just one thing I can't decide."

"What's that?" Rose asked curiously.

"What's your maid of honor dress going to look like?"

Rosalie shrieked in delight and hugged her friend again.

"That is…if you want to be my maid of honor."

"Of course I do!"

They gushed over wedding plans for a while and then Vera's food arrived and Rosalie ordered another soft-drink.

"I know this girl named Alice and she's planning a party this weekend and I was thinking we should go! Have some fun!" Vera said.

Rosalie shrugged, she didn't have any work for the rest of the month and a little party-time could be good.

She brushed a long strand of blond hair out of her face absentmindedly, and wondered as she watched families walking by, proud parents grasping the hands of their small children, if she would ever have a life like that. She'd never had one before; her parents had always trusted her care to a nanny. Rosalie never wanted to do that to her children, she wanted to be the one to hold her daughter or son late at night when they woke from a nightmare, too scared to sleep again.

She turned back to a very happy Vera and tried to smile the way a true friend would, hearing the news that their best friend was about to start the kind of life she'd always dreamed of. She was insanely jealous and at the same time giddy with excitement for her friend.

She felt sick because of the first.

Rosalie looked at her mother with some annoyance.

"Mother, you don't understand! This is important to me!" She cried, even though she wasn't sure what it was she was so passionate about.

"I look so lovely. But, darling, do you see wrinkles?" Her mother wouldn't take her eyes away from the mirror, not matter how often the room shook and changed. It was very odd, and Rosalie wondered when her mother had added so many ugly colors to her bedroom, because they seemed to be floating in the air, though she couldn't explain it.

"Would you look at me?" She implored, her mother still didn't move away from the mirror.

Rosalie founded herself being shoved out of the door, but by whom she didn't know because her mother hadn't looked away from the mirror.

"Mother?" She called as the door slammed. It was dark in the hall…if that's where she was.

"Mom?" She tried again; the door seemed to be fading away. "Mommy?"

But it was gone and so was her mother, however when Rosalie blinked she found herself in an office. She recognized it as her father's study, where he'd spent many hours working.

She looked down at herself to find she was in a pink dress and feeling her hair she found it was pulled back with a headband. She knew this, this was memory, she was seven years old and she knew how this scene ended and she wanted to leave this memory to itself.

"Daddy!" She half-yelled.

He held up a finger. _One minute. _

She waited and waited, but still he didn't get off the phone. She wanted to show him her homework.

"Daddy!" She whined.

He put a hand over the receiver.

"Rosalie! I'm busy."

"But look…" she held up the paper in her hand.

"Rose! _I'm busy. _Go play with some of your dolls."

She felt tears pricking her eyes as he turned his back and went back to his loud conversation.

She went out the door and into another memory. This time was she was nine and her best friend, Lara, had sat with all the other girls at lunch and they had made fun of her. She'd hated Lara after that, and they hadn't spoken and now Lara was living in Texas probably off stabbing some other girl's back, but the images seemed blurry for some reason and Rosalie staggered into the next scene.

She was fifteen and standing in front of the whole school, with Andrew, the first real boyfriend she'd ever had, it confused her why he wanted to do this in front of everyone. He had always been so sweet and the perfect gentleman.

"Rose, it doesn't isn't going to work out," he said all nicety-nice.

"What are you talking about?" She cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out what he was saying to her.

"Oh, come on! Look it's been fun…"

"_fun_?" She echoed.

"Yeah, sure. You know what Rosalie, you're rich and you're used to getting what you want. But that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

"What are you talking about?" She snapped.

"You cheated on me." He accused loudly. Rosalie had _never _cheated on him, she'd been nothing buy loyal.

"No, I didn't."

"Hugh says he saw you!" He shot back and she just stared at him, tears in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she had asked softly.

"Because," said another voice, Rosalie would learn to hate for the rest of her school years. "He has me, now."

Diana was one of the cruelest girls in school and guys like Andrew were her pawns.

Rosalie remembered crying for weeks after that because everyone in school hated her, except for a lonely girl who sat by the dumpsters outside at lunch, named Vera, she and Rosalie had made a pact to get everyone in school back for being cruel and they had risen up the social latter, with the exclusive parties they threw. Now Rosalie hated those shallow days because they'd made her lonelier than ever before.

The private school steps faded away and Rose was now standing in the middle of a dark nothing, pictures whirling past her head, like videos.

Her childhood, all the boys that had broken her heart in her short eighteen years and every thing that had ever made her feel insignificant. Her mother was staring at the mirror again, spinning in front of her, her father on the phone, it was stuck to his hands and face, but he didn't seem to notice.

Making her realize she truly was all alone.

Rosalie woke up, a loud sob shaking her body. She was sweaty and shivering at the same time. She had nightmares like that every now and again. She rocked herself back and forth and tried to make the images fade away, so she could sleep again.

Even when she did fall asleep it was uneasy and haunted by loneliness.

* * *

How did you like it?

I've also updated my story "Stupid lamb" and I've added a Blue Blood story "It ends tonight"


End file.
